User blog:Ditto132/Master Chuck VS Barney VS Baraka
Master Chuck VS Barney VS Baraka ---- *Flashbacks of the end of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro in black and white* *Screen fades to black* *Cut to the Mortal Kombat universe* A hole in space-time opens up and wakes up Baraka (who is sleeping with a Barney plush), who watches it, waiting for what's next. Chuck Norris comes out, but he has Master Chief armor and Weapons. Chuck's travel to the MK universe,he passed through the Halo-verse fusing him with Master Chief, turning him into...Master Chuck! Master Chuck: What the hell? Baraka: Nobody dares interrupt Baraka while he's sleeping! You shall die! *Baraka's Barney plush he was sleeping with had came alive, transforming into a multiversal threat if enraged* Master Chuck: You'll never see the light of day again, pal. Baraka: Bring it on then! FIGHT! MC punches Baraka in the face and kicks him away. Baraka: Aarghh, you'll pay for that! Barney: Guys stop fighting! Baraka slashes multiple times at MC. Chuck blocks a slash, and shoots at Baraka. Barney: I said STOP FIGHTING! Baraka gets shot a few times but deflects some of the shots back at Chuck. Chuck Norris runs around the world and punches Baraka in the back of the head. Barney: That's IT! Barney was furious, and his eyes glowed with rage. *The world starts shaking* MC and Baraka look at Barney, in shock of his unimaginable power. Barney: I'll take care of the both of you myself! Barney slams Baraka against a wall, then through the floor into the room below. He also kicks MC out of the tower. MC: What the hell have I got myself into? Barney jumps into the hole in the floor to the room below where Baraka awaited him. As he was falling, Baraka jumped up and sliced Barney's suit a few times. Barney then began punching Baraka rapidly, and tackled him to the ground, where he'd continue his barrage of punches. MC roundhouse kicked the planet. The screen shakes and fades to white. MC, Barney, and Baraka are floating around in space. They look at each other, knowing this battle may be their last. Baraka flies towards Barney and stabs through his abdomen. Barney shouts in pain. Baraka tries to stab through Barney's heart, but Barney catches his hand, and begins charging a punch. He punches Baraka in the chest, obliterating Baraka's upper body. MC looks at Barney and is shocked at what had just happened. MC: Let's do this! Barney: Prepare to die! Barney kicks MC, who then punches Barney away. Chuck speedblitzes Barney for a few seconds. Barney finally gets a hold of Chuck and rips one of his arms off. MC: Fuck! Barney: Tell me Chuck , does an overpowered fool like yourself ever experience fear? MC: Fear?....I am fear, I am power, and I will bring you to your end. Chuck glows white and Barney glows red. They fly towards each other, with Barney charging up another punch, and Master Chuck charging up a roundhouse kick. Both attacks collide. MC and Barney: HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Everything shakes violently, and the screen fades to white. ......... .................. ...................................... Almost nothing is visible. Everything is a black void, the multiverse destroyed. But that is not all there is to see. In the void is a presence very much alive. The only survivor of this epic duel is the one and only, Master Chuck. K.O.! Category:Blog posts